


The Sound of a Gun

by xxpinknovaxx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpinknovaxx/pseuds/xxpinknovaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot. John Watson gets shot, Sherlock cradles him in his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Gun

The sound of a gun being shot echoed out. John heard it and felt himself stagger into the wall before he even realised he'd been shot. Again. He felt cold as his body slid down the wall. He didn't see the glistening, red trail he'd left behind. His body landed on the ground with a thump. He felt one hand cradle him while the other put heavy pressure on his chest.

"John."

He could see the silhouette of Sherlock. He tried to focus on the detail but it was too dark and his vision was blurring. He tried to lightly squeeze Sherlock's hand. He could feel his breath grow more rapid. He tried to speak but his voice just rasped. He could feel his eyelids fluttering.

"Stay with me, stay with me John." His voice broke.

Was Sherlock Holmes crying? He tried to turn his neck to see but he was exhausted. He squeezed his friends hand again before slowly shutting his eyes letting the fight drain out of him.

One-shot. Got writers block while writing Consequences so I ended up writing this. I wasn't sure whether to upload it or not but decided to in the end.

Comments always appreciated.


End file.
